dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrence McGinnis (Futures End)
Terry McGinnis' fight for justice soon became the fight against Brother Eye as Terry became Bruce Wayne's lieutenant, leading a small pocket of superheroes in their fight against the apocalypse. When Grifter and Amethyst failed to unhook Brother Eye from the Firestorm Matrix, Terry attempted to send Bruce back in time. However, his mentor was soon mortally injured and Terry himself was forced to undertake the quest of Futures End. Due to his specifications being different than those of Bruce's, Terry missed the point where Batman and Mr. Terrific created Brother Eye. Arriving five years too late, Terry changed the mission into ensuring Brother Eye stayed silent. He was quickly attacked by the cyborg body of Plastique, who had travelled back with him. Deciding to start off by infiltrating Mr. Terrific's Terrifitech Tower, Terry fought a few guards but was ultimately forced to retreat and slum around the tower, posing as a homeless man. Terry was present at the unveiling of the uSphere. Later, Terry began to spy on Coil, the Key and Plastique, learning of their intentions to break into the Terrifitech Tower. While spying, he was confronted by Terrific, with whom he had a fight. This fight forced Terry to retreat once security arrived, resulting in Terrific acquiring the Plastique cyborg body. Deciding to break in once more to the Terrifitech Tower, Terry realized that if he joined the Key's heist team, he could ensure Brother Eye's deactivation. Therefore, he followed the heist team to the Wounded Duck to approach them. Managing to successfully recruit the three, Terry led them out of the Wounded Duck after being confronted by the bar's owner, Cal Corcoran. Later formulating a plan with Key, Coil and Plastique, after Terrific exposed Terry, he was betrayed by his team and knocked out. After Coil and Key tried to kill him, Terry fought back, with only Plastique wanting Terry on the heist team. Eventually, after threatening to use herself as a bomb, Plastique managed to convince all four to work with each other. Thus, they quickly planned everything out and headed to the tunnels below the Terrifitech Tower to perform the heist. There, Terry hacked into Terrifitech systems to uncover the location of Brother Eye while also planning another heist in which he would hack NORAD's rocket systems and take out the satellite. Knowing that he could not let Key and Coil illegally sell the uSphere, Terry tripped the alarms and had those two apprehended. Finding Plastique breaking down in front of her own cyborg, Terry allowed her to go free with him. Escaping, Terry revealed to her the horror of the End Future and found himself with a sidekick for the first time. After having ALFRED analyze the data, Terry realized the futility of hacking NORAD as Brother Eye had moved it's intelligence from the satellite to Cadmus Island. Despite knowing that his allegiance with Plastique could compromise the future, Terry began to find himself growing infatuated with her and continued their partnership. Realizing that no such compromization could come from a teamup with Tim Drake, who was destined to die, Terry set out to recruit him and started exploring his apartment. It was here that Terry was attacked by the original Batman, faced with having to fight his mentor in the latter's prime, Terry quickly found he needed the assistance of Plastique. Heading to Times Square to witness the launch of the uSphere, Terry and Plastique began to grow even closer together. After hearing of Cadmus Island's destruction, Terry, certain that Brother Eye survived, began to scan New York for the presence of the AI. Just as he found the AI to have retreated into Terrifitech, ALFRED shut down. Horrified to see the Bat-Joker cyborg chasing Plastique, Terry rescued her only to be intercepted by the Batman. Taking Plastique to a vantage point above the Wounded Duck, Terry realized that the Bat-Joker was an assassin sent by Brother Eye from the End Future. While waiting for Tim Drake, Terry and Plastique's relationship reached an intimate level, with him losing his virginity to her. Shortly after doing so, Tim returned to the Wounded Duck and just as Terry approached him, he was once again attacked by the Bat-Joker. After temporarily stopping the Bat-Joker, Terry was forced to reveal the End Future to the Batman, sending Plastique with the original Dark Knight and Tim Drake to stop Brother Eye. Despite trying to lead the Bat-Joker on a chase, the Jokerborg eventually caught up to Terry as the Brainiac God had blocked Manhattan off from the rest of New York. With ALFRED reactivating, Terry was able to use Brainiac's spheres to defeat the Jokerborg, but just as he did so, the modern-day Brother Eye activated and declared itself the savior of Manhattan. Shocked, Terry made his way towards the Terrifitech Tower where the reactivated Plastique cyborg was about to kill Tim Drake. Ironically, it was not Terry who stopped the Plastique cyborg, but Plastique herself. In the Terrifitech Tower, Terry managed to convince Tim that Brother Eye was the priority, not the Brainiac God. After doing so, the Brother Eye of the present confronted Terry, prompting him to give the Time Band to Ray Palmer. Attacked by the Bat-Joker once more, Batman's armour was unable to prevent him from surviving the bullets. In his final moments, however, Terry finally destroyed the Jokerborg and told Tim Drake to stop Brother Eye. His dying wish, Batman passed away looking into Plastique's eyes. Altered timeline McGinnis was revived by Spellbinder, who replaced his heart with Davis Dusk, aka Rewire's electrical generator, forever trapping McGinnis in the Rewire suit. After Spellbinder discovered that McGinnis had lost his memories, he used mind control to convince him that he was himself Davis Dusk, and that he (Spellbinder) was his elderly friend Doris Shelby, and that Batman has a "very bad man" who wanted him (McGinnis) dead. McGinnis was later framed for murder while active in Metropolis, and has formed a rivalry with the new Batman (Tim Drake), who is unconvinced of Rewire's innocence, due to being unaware of his true identity. Under Spellinder's influence, Terry (as Rewire) used the Rewire suit to instigate four nights of power outages, causing riots which kept the police and Batman distracted from Spellbinder;'s activities (he believed that he was trying to stop himself from being killed by Batman, thanks to the hallucinations and words given to him by "Mrs Shelby. He then fired an electrical blast at the car of his old friend Commissioner Barbara Gordon, causing its engine to explode. Gordon fell out of the car and pointed her pistol at Terry, who shot an electrical blast at it, throwing it out of her hand, and saying "No Guns", after which Barbara kicked Terry in the head, removing his Rewire mask and exposing his true identity. Terry then kidnapped a horrified Barbara and took her to Blackgate Prison, where he set of a power surge to alert Batman of his presence, while Spellbinder brainwashed Barbara into making her attack Batman on his arrival. After Drake incapacitated Barbara, Terry violently attacked him with electricity, declaring this their "final showdown", and Batman's atonement for "trying to deprive him of what he needs to survive, and trying to kill him for too long." Drake responded by hitting Terry on the head with a metal pole, breaking his Rewire mask and revealing his true identity at last to both Batman and to his brother, Matt McGinnis, who had been watching from a screen and was utterly shocked to learn that Terry was still alive. Matt could also see through his camera that the "Mrs Shelby" standing behind Terry was, in fact, Spellbinder, which Drake heard from the monitor, and confront her with. Spellbinder then revealed to Drake that he had rescued Terry (or "Davis", as he called him) from death's door and brainwashed him to act as a faithful servant to his (Spellbinder's) masters, The Evil Factory. Spellbinder then ordered Terry to kill Drake. Terry's brother Matt ten flew the Batmobile into Blackgate and attempted to talk Terry out of killing Drake, but Spellbinder used his floating eye device to make Terry see his brother as a bat-demon creature, who he directed his energy into attacking. While Terry was distracted, Drake smashed Spellbinder's mind-altering floating eye device, finally freeing Terry of the illusion, and causing him to wake up seeing himself strangling his own brother. Upon seeing Matt's face, Terry's memories started returning. He hugged his brother while Drake defeated Spellbinder, then returned with Matt, Tim, and Barbara to the Batcave, where Tim relinquished the mantle of the Bat back to Terry, and returned his Batsuit. | Powers = | Abilities = * * ** : Terry was trained in martial arts by Bruce Wayne. * * : Terry is a computer expert.The DC Comics Encyclopedia: The Definitive Guide to the Characters of the DC Universe * : Terry has a near genius IQ. * : Terry is an expert gymnast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Time Band * A.L.F.R.E.D.: An artificial intelligence modeled after Alfred Pennyworth's personality. * Batsuit: State-of-the-art Batsuit which automatically conforms to his size. The Batsuit features new gadgets such as glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots and even a cloaking device. ** Enhanced strength by a factor of ten, ultimately allowing him to lift up to 1700 lbs. ** Minimal reduction (or increase) in flexibility. ** Forearm spikes can Extend out. ** Enhanced visual assistance that allows him to see in the dark (visual from the Batsuit can be fed back to the main computer in the Batcave; it can also receive visual from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning). The visor can also serve as digital binoculars and an infra-red filter as well as a scanner. ** Personal communicator allows Terry to keep in constant contact with Bruce at the Batcave. ** Enhanced ballistic protection. ** Significantly resistant to heat, electricity, water, and vibrations, but only slightly resistant to radiation. ** Built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration. ** Dispensable Batarangs with a range of auxiliary functions, such as producing electric shocks. However, there is a limit to the amount of Batarangs the Batsuit can dispense; Batman has run out on at least one occasion. ** Disk can be fired from the top of the wrist. ** Electrical discharges throughout the suit that can be activated by pushing the button on the belt. ** Wrist-mounted laser capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. ** Grappling guns built into the forearms. ** Flashbang grenades. ** Smoke pellets. ** Flexicuffs. ** A lock decipher. ** Launchable tracers. ** Retractable Tweezers. ** A frequency scanner to pick up hot spots. ** A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. ** Retractable wings under the arms to glide on. ** Rocket boots enabling limited flight. ** Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots enabling him to cling to walls and ceilings. ** Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. ** Sensors that work as a polygraph. ** Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. ** Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. It allows camouflage extending into the visible light and infrared frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. A countermeasure used by Commissioner Barbara Gordon to this in one incident where she was hunting Batman down was through tracking him using an ultraviolet light to illuminate him. ** Retractable claws which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. ** Can uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting. ** A remote kill function that can externally deactivate the suit from the Batcave. ** The belt buckle also serves as a buzz saw to get out of a room quickly or to cut through denser material. * Rewire Suit : Armoured state-of-the-art suit formerly owned by the supervillain Davis Dusk (the original Rewire): ** Electrokinesis, giving McGinnis the ability to control and fire blasts of electricity ** Electrical Generator, which keeps what is left of Terry's heart beating ** Bulletproof built-in armour * X-7 Batsuit: An experimental Batsuit created for Damian Wayne. | Transportation = * Batplane | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased